


Require Me

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Room of Requirement, Stolen Moments, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione set out to find a quiet place to study. She found a mystery instead.





	Require Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bunny Bounce 2019
> 
> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square N1 - The Marauders
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/46586211905/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Songs: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, Time Machine by Logic

Hermione needed a quiet place to study. A place where Harry and Ron couldn’t find her. Walking through the empty corridor, Hermione wished for a place that was just her own for studying. She was surprised to see a door appear as she wished for her private space.

Hermione looked around the room, relieved to find it full of comfortable seats and a blazing fire. No boys and no distractions, just like she wanted. Harry and Ron could survive for a few hours without her while she studied. Settling into a chair by the fire, Hermione began to read tonight’s assignment on Time-Turners and the hazards of jumping too far in time.

She woke with a sore neck and tingling feet. Hermione had not planned on falling asleep as she studied, but things never seemed to go according to plan lately. She started to stretch when she heard loud voices.

_“Bloody hell, Padfoot, you cannot go near her.”_

_“Just because she is your twin, doesn't mean you have a say.”_

_“Mia does not need our mess in her life.”_

_“Did she say that?”_

_“She didn’t need to, Padfoot. I can feel it.”_

_“Damn it, Moony. She can tell me that herself.”_

_“She won’t because she thinks she needs you.”_

_“She doesn’t need anyone, Moony. Let her tell me if she wants out.”_

Hermione sunk down lower in her chair. The only people she knew that went by those names were dead or in hiding. What were they doing here? Either she was in the middle of a nightmare or reading about time turners had turned into something more.

_“Padfoot, please. Leave her be.”_

_“You know I can’t, Moony. Something about her calls to me.”_

_“Merlin’s beard. You are worse than Prongs. If you break her heart...”_

_“You can bite me. I am not going to break her heart. That’s your job.”_

_“I’m going to bed, Padfoot. Howl if you need me. You might want to study for that Potions exam while you are mooning over Mia.”_

_“Good night. Moony. I’m going to sit by the fire and think. It is a good thing the Room of Requirement is soundproof. You could wake the castle with your caterwauling.”_

Hermione sunk deeper into her chair as footsteps came closer to where she was sitting. She felt drawn to the dark voice she had heard but that didn’t make any sense. She needed to find out what was going on. There was no way she could have gone back in time. That always caused trouble. She had enough trouble to deal with right now, she didn’t need anymore.

“Bloody hell, I don’t need this extra mess,” Sirius muttered to himself as he walked towards the fireplace. “I know he worries about her, but she is a strong witch and can take care of herself. I am not going to hurt her.”

Sirius leaned on the mantle and watched the flames flicker. “I just want a little peace. Being with her settles something. It’s not like I am going to snog her and leave her…”

The sound of a book hitting the floor surprised him. Turning quickly, Sirius was surprised to the witch in question hiding in an overstuffed chair. “What are you doing here, Mia? I thought everyone was in their rooms.”

Hermione tried to speak but not a sound escaped. She was staring at a very young Sirius Black and he was staring back at her. “Moony is going to kill me,” Sirius groaned as he walked towards her chair. “How did you get here? The Room of Requirement rarely shows itself to people. We were lucky we found it last year.”

“Who is Mia? My name is Hermione and I needed a quiet place to study.” She began to stutter. “I was walking down the corridor and mumbling about not being able to find a quiet place to study, when this room appeared...”

Sirius listened as she continued to spill out the story of how she ended up in this room at this point. Confusion colored her brown eyes and words just seemed to tumble out without planning. That was not like Mia at all and he didn’t like it. “And I was just trying to get away from Harry and Ron for a few minutes of peace. I sat down here to study and I must have fallen asleep and then you and Professor Lupin came in …”

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the chair. “Mia, hush,” he whispered against her hair as he settled her into his arms. “Slow down. Take a breath. You’re safe.”

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to settle her racing heart. She still could not string together a coherent sentence but for different reasons now. Sirius Black was holding her and he was her age. He was holding her carefully and running his hands through her hair as he whispered, trying to calm her. “Sirius, what are we doing here? What am I doing here?”

She felt him place a finger under her chin and tip her face up to his. “You, my love, are babbling. I am going to kiss you and pray your twin doesn’t kill me in the morning.”

“But, Sirius, I don’t have a twi…” Hermione protest was cut short as Sirius nipped her bottom lip.

“Hush, Mia.” Sirius whispered. “Kiss me before he decides to come find you. He was headed for the Ravenclaw common room to check on you when I ran into him. We don’t have long.”

Hermione closed her eyes. “This has to be a dream. I am kissing Sirius Black…”

Sirius stole her breath and her thoughts as she felt his lips against hers. Surrendering to his kiss, Hermione let herself feel and not think.

“Mione, where are you? Why did this door show up in the middle of the corridor? Harry is going to kill me if you are hurt…” Hermione startled as Ron’s voice broke through the haze of Sirius’s kiss. She blinked and looked around the room.

She was back in the room she had found to study. There was something not quite right about the table beside her. There was something more there. Carefully, she picked up the one thing that had not been there before she fell asleep

A young Sirius Black smiled at Hermione as he twirled a witch who looked like her slowly in the picture she held. Puzzled, she turned over the frame. The inscription shattered her

_Hermione ‘Mia’ Lupin-Black_  
_8 July 1981_

_Beloved sister_  
_My Beloved Wife_  
_Lost to time_  
_1 October 1981_


End file.
